


Monthly Problems

by MeMyselfAndTheVoices



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF PERIODS!!!, Wing Kink, Wings, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndTheVoices/pseuds/MeMyselfAndTheVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is in pain from natures monthly present and gets an unwanted visitor. Cas helps calm you down, and he has pretty wings.<br/>i suck at summary's, kinda a crackfic? with fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Problems

You groaned in pain as you rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Come on princess, we gotta go" Dean called from the other room. you moaned in response and curled up in a ball to sooth some of the pain in your abdomen. You were not getting out of bed for any reason today. the boys and you had stayed the night at Bobby's, where (unknown to the boys) you started your monthly problem. you were not going to give up this warm, comfy bed for a crappy motel one.

"Alright (y/n) this is your last warning, you need to get out of bed, or i'll-", Dean was cut of by you suddenly grabbing his face. "listen here you bastard." you said, voice dangerously calm, "I will get out of bed when i damn feel like it, and not a second sooner." with that you pushed his face and sent him tumbling backwards before he caught his balance and ran out the door.

downstairs Sam looked as his brother came vaulting down the stairs with a look of panic on his face. He quickly put down his laptop and stood up. "whats wrong, where's (y/n)?!" he said right as you stumbled down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around you. "Bobby", you called out weakly, "do you have any heatable water bottles?"

"why would you need something like that?!" Bobby said, coming into to the room. "why do you think!!" you snapped, looking at him with a dangerous look in your eyes. "oh" was all he said, realizing what was going on, "in the cupboard." you nodded and made your way to the kitchen. "what the hell was that about?!" Dean asked, looking at the kitchen entrance, then at Bobby.

"you mean you boys haven't figured it out yet?" he said, while the boys looked even more confused. "don't you dare tell them" you said, coming back into the room, "i want them to suffer until they figure it out on their own." with that, you unceremoniously pushed Sam's stuff of the couch and laid down, sighing softly when the warm bottle presses up against your belly.

the boys looked at Bobby for help, but he just shook his head and said "oh no, its best to do as she says for the week." "Come on Bobby, just tell us" Sam said, looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of his. "Really Sam! Dean i can believe, but you haven't even figured it out yet? How thick are you?" Bobby said, shaking his head while you chuckled.

"will you quit yanking our chain and just tell us!" Dean said, losing his patience. "shes a GIRL you idgits! what happens to them once a month?!!!" Bobby yelled. "you mean..... she's...... eww...." Dean said as him and Sam finally got the picture, Sam looking slightly uncomfortable while Dean looked repulsed. "please, every woman dose it" you piped up from the couch before getting up to stretch.

Everyone perked up at the familiar sound of wings and turned to face Castiel, who was about to say hello when he was tackled into a hug by you. "Cassy, i'm so glad you're here!!! did you bring me Pumpkin pie?" you asked. ".....no, i came here to tell you that t-" "WHAT?!!" he was cut off by your shriek as you quickly climbed off of him.

"get out" you said pointing towards the door.

"what?"

"get. out. and font you dare come back until you bring me pie." [(inspired by a gif i saw of Cas at a store saying "you don't understand, i NEED pie")]

Castiel looked at Dean for help, who simply said "its best to do as she says dude." he nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye. "i wasn't to hard on him was i?" you asked, beginning to feel guilty. "weeellll....." Dean said before Sam elbowed him. "its not your fault kid, your just emotional. do you want me to heat up your bottle again?" Sam said. You nodded and laid back down on the couch. you sat in silence for the next few minutes until Cas reappeared holding pie.

"Castiel i love you." you stated as he handed you the pie. you missed the blush on his face as you began to dig in. "i doubt your serious about that statement (y/n)" came a new voice from the corner. you all turned to see Zachariah standing with Addam.

"go away, i'm not in the mood to deal with you douche-muffins today" you groaned, and the archangel raised his eyebrow at your interesting choice of profanity. "look, if you would just-" Addam started before you cut him off. "i especially don't need to hear from a chauvinist pig like you" you stated, setting your pie to the side and stretching.

"oh for Fucks sake (y/n) will you please just stop being so stubborn and agree to being Eve already!!! its not like we'll be seeing each other very often, i wont have any reason to enter the kitchen when there's a crazy bitch like you in there!!!" Addam yelled. "a man who thinks a woman should be in the kitchen obviously doesn't know what to do with them in the bedroom" you retorted, and smiled sightly at the sound of Sam and Dean trying not to crack up at your comment.

"please stop being so stubborn" Zachariah sighed, and in an instant you were beside them with a murderous look in your eyes. "how.... DARE YOU!!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!!! THE LINING OF MY UTERUS IS GUSHING OUT OF MY VAGINA!!! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE, I'M ON AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER, I'M REALLY HUNGRY YET I FEEL RIDICULOUSLY FAT, I HAVE CRAMPS THAT MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A RABID WOLVERINE IS TRYING TO CLAW ITS WAY OUT OF MY OVARIES, AND ALL YOU PRICKS CARE ABOUT IS HAVING ME FUCK THIS DOUCHE BAG THAT I DON'T EVEN LIKE!!!!!"

During your outburst you backed the two men into a corner, where they did the only thing they could at a time like this: they cowered. when you finished yelling you found yourself standing over two men who were shaking in fear, and you simply said one word: "leave." In an instant they were gone and you turned to face the men that were standing behind you.

"wow." was all that Dean had to say. you blushed "sorry about that..." "naw its ok kid, they deserved it" Dean was saying when Cas finally spoke up. "actually, the reason I came was to warn (y/n) about them, but you appear to have taken care of it."

"well this has been fun, but Sam and i are gonna go find a case that will take up the rest of the week."

you looked at them sadly "so you don't wanna be around me anymore. am i really that awful?" Sam, who never liked you being sad, tried to come up with an excuse "its not that, it's just that.... you're..... we....." "your kinda scary right now" Dean said, cutting in. Smooth Sam thought, looking at your heartbroken expression. When Dean finally noticed he looked a little uncomfortable before quickly saying "but Cas doesn't mind, and i'm sure he'd be glad to stay with you!"

"i would?" came Castiel's reply from the other side of the room.

"sure you do buddy! just keep her company until we get back."

"..... fine....."

"great! we'll be off then!" and with that Sam and Dean ran out the door. "idgits" was all Bobby said before going int the other room. Cas and you just stood there awkwardly for about a minute before your tummy started hurting again. Castiel noticed your discomfort and was by your side in an instant. "(y/n)! whats wrong?! are you hurt?!" he said in a slightly panicked tone.

"i'm fine Cas, its just cramps" you said. "is there anything i can do to help?" "can you make me something to eat? and reheat this?" you said holding up your water bottle. "sure, you better go lay down" he said taking the water bottle. you nodded and headed upstairs to flop on your bed. Cas was there a few minutes later with some TopRamen (he heard you say how much you love it).

"thanks Cas" you say, slowly sipping your soup.

"anything else i can do for you?" 

"just... say here, please."

he complied and sat on the bed next to you. When you finished with your soup you turned to him and asked a question that you were pondering for a while. "Cas, whats it like to have wings?" he looked at you for a moment before saying softy "its nice. I've had my wings all my existence, so I'm not sure what its like to be without them. but i guess it feels nice to be able to fly, its so exhilarating and you never get bored.

"oh" was all you could say before you resumed the heavy silence. "Cas", you finally said, "can i see your wings?" normally Castiel would have immediately said no, but you asked with such kindness and curiosity in your voice that he actually considered it (plus, though he'd never admit it to himself, he'd fallen in love with you).

"i don't wanna hurt you" he said, "most people cant handle my true form."

"you don't have to show me your entire self, just your wings"

He pondered the logic in your statement before hesitantly saying "alright, but please tell me if your eyes start to hurt, i don't wanna see you in pain because of me." With that he closed his eyes and let his wings fully emerge. He heard your gasp and quickly opened his eyes thinking he had hurt you, but was met with your soft smile as you stared in awe at the black feathers in front of you.

"their.... beautiful" you stated, staring at his wings, a black so dark that you felt yourself get swept into a void just by looking at them and feathers that gleamed so beautifully that you were almost certain they'd feel like silk under your hands. "can i.... can i touch them?" you asked, not wanting to hurt him. Cas simply nodded, not realizing how making much you smile made him happy until that moment.

The feathers didn't feel like silk. As you ran your fingers gently across one of them the only feeling you could bring close to describing it was like Cat fur, or duckling fluff. You gently ran your fingers over the black wings, stoking downward in a petting motion before tracing the tips of the feathers. Castiel let out a soft groan, and you quickly moved your hand back thinking you heart him.

"please, don't stop" cam his reply, breathy and lower than his usual voice. Never in his life had he let someone touch his wings, and the light caresses you were giving him made him feel something he never felt before. You slowly continued stroking his wings, and eventually gathered enough courage to run your fingers in the opposite direction and grasp his feathers lightly.

Cas gasped and arched his back, a wonderful feeling rushing through him at your actions. Purely on instinct, he grabbed your chin and kissed you passionately. you froze was CASTIEL kissing you?!!! He broke away after a few seconds. "i'm sorry (y/n), i shouldn't have-" you cut him off with another kiss. He slowly brought his hands up to cup your face. Eventually you had to brake away from each other so you could breath.

"wow..." was all you could say. Castiel looked away and said "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that, but i couldn't help it." At your puzzled look he continued "it's just that you looked really beautiful and innocent and your so kind and smart and you make me feel weird inside, like i'm all warm and there's a weird feeling in my gut whenever i look at you and-" he stopped at the sound of you giggling. you had never seen Cas look so flustered.

"Cas, do you like me?" you asked, secretly hoping.

"of course i like you, otherwise i wouldn't want anything to do with you. the same goes for Dean and Sam."

you facepalmed "no, i mean do you have romantic feelings for me. Do you love me Castiel?"

he pondered it for a moment. "i like you, but its different than with Dean and Sam. i wanna spend every moment by your side, i wanna make sure your always happy, and i wanna protect you. is that love?"

"i hope so, because i feel the same way about you."

"can i... can i kiss you again?"

you turned his head to face you and kissed him softly. "you don't have to ask" you said between kisses. he turned to face you and ran his fingers through your hair and you began to stroke his wings again. when you did that his kisses became more passionate and you realized why he was moaning earlier. their sensitive you thought. after a while he pulled his lips away from you and you whimpered at the loss of contact.

"its late, you should get some sleep" he said and moved to stand up.

"stay with me.... please" you said

"angels don't need sleep"

"but you still can if you want to"

He sighed and shrugged off his trench coat, making his wings disappear to make it easier. you smiled knowing you had won, but i quickly turned to a blush as he continued to remove clothing. you preoccupied yourself with getting your self comfortable on the bed before your angel laid down next to you in only boxers. He wrapped his arms and (unknown to you) his wings around you while you tried not to have a nosebleed as you thought anything-but-holy thoughts. As he pulled you closer to his chest you found yourself slowly drifting off to sleep in the arms of your angel.

 

~~~Downstairs~~~

 

"idgits! i cant believe you left your cell here!" Bobby said

"It"s Dean's not mine, please just find it and keep it safe until we get back. i still have my cell" Sam said on the other end of the line.

after a few minutes Bobby finally spoke up again "Found it. the dumbass dropped it on the stairs"

"thanks", came Sam's Reply, "and do you mind checking up on (y/n), she seemed pretty upset when we left."

"i haven't heard from her. Cas and her have been holed up in her room all day." Bobby said as he made his way to your room and peeked inside. "well ain't that something" the Winchesters heard Bobby whisper over the phone. "what?" came both their replies. "hang on i'll send you a picture."

and that is how the boy's forever taunted you and Cas about the cut picture of you and Castiel asleep cuddling and hugging each other. But you didn't mind, because now you had a ridiculously hot angel to fall asleep next to every night.


End file.
